Yzma
Yzma is the main antagonist of The Emporer's New Groove, and appears as the 3rd revealed fighter of Lawl Nova. Entrance TO THE SECRET LAB! Yzma and Kronk hop out of a mechanical pod onto the arena. Origin TBA Specials Neutral B - Kronk! Yzma calls for Kronk and can do one of the following specific actions: *'Neutral B: Bag and Toss -' Kronk puts the nearest opponent in a burlap sack and throws it. This can be done with traps and projectiles as well. *'Side B: Running -' Kronk runs forward, hurting others in his way, then runs back to Yzma. *'Up B: Wrong Lever' - Kronk pulls the wrong lever, which causes a random opponent to become enclosed in a vase. Only 20% of the time you open a trapdoor. This move also allows you to call back Kronk if he's KO'd after a few seconds, Down B simply cancels Kronk's stance. Move Origin This move comes from different scenes where Yzma orders Kronk to do stuff. Bag and Toss comes from the part when Yzma orders Kronk to put Kuzco inside of a bag and throw him to the river. Running doesn't have a clear origin, but might be based on the chase scene. Wrong lever comes from the scene where Yzma and Kronk go to the secret lab, and Yzma tells Kronk to pull the lever to open the laboratory, but pulls the wrong lever creating a trapdoor. Side B - Potion Throw Yzma throws a potion that turns anyone hit by it into an animal with limited movement for 5 seconds. You can charge this attack up to further the distance. Don't charge it too much, else it'll explode (It won't turn you into an animal, though). Move Origin In the movie, Yzma has a variety of potions that turn people into animals, which is important to the plot when Kuzco is accidentally turned into a llama because of the potion. The Potion Throw itself doesn't come from the movie, but from the videogame, which is performed by Yzma in the first Boss Battle. Up B - Moving Tent On land, Yzma goes inside a tent while Kronk runs with the tent on his back. He can damage anyone he touches, though the tent breaks with 5 hits from an opponent. It's also vulnerable to fire and electric attacks. In the air, the tent is useful for horizontal recovery after the second jump. However, you can't do this move if Kronk isn't accompanying Yzma. Move Origin This comes from the chase scene, where Kronk chases Kuzco and Pacha carrying Yzma on the tent. In one part, they activate the tent's wings to cross a giant cliff, before they get shocked by lightning. This inspires how the tent gets destroyed when it's hit with an electric attack. Down B - Hammer Smash Yzma smashes people with her hammer. She can carry it around with limited movement as B is held. If you press A, Kronk throws a Kuzco statue that Yzma will smash. The statue works like a projectile and the way Yzma smashes it is similar to Charizard's Rock Smash. You can also destroy traps with the hammer. Move Origin Yzma uses a hammer to smash Kuzco's statues when he fires her. The hammer is also part of Yzma's infamous first plan. Final Smash - The Potion Yzma holds up a potion and says "Looking for this?" She then drinks it up and turns into a cat. Everyone laughs at her as a result. This may not look like much of a Final Smash for her, but as a cat, she can move at lightning speed and has higher agility. Press A to attack opponents with her claws, which are surprisingly powerful. If she falls off a ledge in cat form, a cutscene plays where she falls down but is then sprung back up by a trampoline. She remains a cat for a few seconds (not counting the giant trampoline cutscene). Move Origin This move comes from the climax of the film, where Yzma is affected by one of her potions that turn her into a cat, and like in Lawl Nova, she's still tough to defeat. The Giant Trampoline comes from that scene, where Yzma is thrown off the palace, but gets back thanks to a giant trampoline, as a parody of the Disney Villains' Deaths caused by gravity. KO Sounds KOSFX1: "AAAAAH!" KOSFX2: "What?" Star KOSFX: "WRONG LEVERRRRRRRRR!!!" Screen KOSFX: "OW!" Kronk KO (1): "WHOAH!" Kronk KO (2): "I'm okay!" Taunts Up (w/ Kronk): *High fives Kronk* Up (w / o Kronk): "Bet you weren't expecting this! *Shows her hairy leg*" Side: "Brilliant!" Down: *laughs* Victory Poses/Losing Pose Option 1: Yzma: *Holds a potion* "Oh ho ho ho, feel the power." Kronk: "Oh... I can feel it." Option 2: *High fives with Kronk* Option 3: "I'll take over and rule the empire... BRILLIANT!" Option 4 (If you win as a cat): "Ah HAHAHAHA! I win." Losing Pose: *Kronk teaching how to speak in Squirrel while Yzma (as a cat) looks upset* Victory Theme The jingle that plays when the player clears a chapter in The Emperor's New Groove (Game). Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - Bashes with her shoulder. * Forward tilt - Kicks forwards. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Kronk swings a plate of Broccoli forwards. * Up smash - Kronk jumps upwards. * Down smash - Kronk pulls the lever, opening a trapdoor in front of him. Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - Similar to the Dash Attack, but airborne. * Back aerial - * Up aerial - Does a flip kick. * Down aerial - Body slams. Grabs and throws * Grab - Leeches the opponent. * Pummel - Squishes the grabbed opponent. * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Animal Cat - A heavily-nerfed version of her Final Smash, with much less movement speed and attack power. Art "Kingdom of the Sun" - A map of Empire Kuzco. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Disney Category:Old People Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Peruvian Category:Human Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Frollo Show Category:Movie Characters Category:00's Category:Youtube Poop Category:The Skapokon's Lawl Era Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Mid-Light Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Puppeteer